Twin Paradox
Twin Paradox was a middleweight robot built by Micheal Neese and Skunk-Tek that fought in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was a four-wheel drive robot armed with a horizontal spinning disc and a plow used for pushing, hence its name. Twin Paradox, despite only appearing on television twice, did incredibly well, reaching the quarterfinals of both Seasons 3.0 and 4.0. Robot History Season 3.0 Unfortunately, due to how the radio controls were configured, Twin Paradox was forced to run with its plow facing forward and its disc high up for its fights. Twin Paradox's first match was against Bot-a-Bing. Twin Paradox won by KO and advanced to the next round, where it faced Fast Forward. Twin Paradox won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Lobotomy. Twin Paradox won on a close 25-20 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Thwak. After both robots were tossed on the killsaws, Thwak stopped moving and was counted out. Twin Paradox won by KO at 1:37 and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Deadblow. In the beginning, Deadblow rushes straight at Twin Paradox with its hammer down for an attempt to flip it. Twin Paradox gets lifted by the piston. Twin Paradox was pushing Deadblow from the rear and Deadblow drives over a set of killsaws and a skirt is sent flying across the BattleBox from the impact. Deadblow stopped moving as its poorly designed drive system sheared again, and Twin Paradox was hitting the top of Deadblow with its spinning disc. Deadblow was sitting on the floor spinner and hits Twin Paradox with its axe as Twin Paradox was pushing Deadblow. Twin Paradox pushed Deadblow under the pulverizer and Deadblow was being counted out. Twin Paradox won by KO at 1:31 and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced SABotage. SABotage managed to flip Twin Paradox on its back, and eventually Twin Paradox suffered severe blows from the pulverizer where it broke 3 of its drive axles and lost much of its armor despite the fact that its disc was still functional. One of the blows actually hit the edge of one of Twin Paradox's wheels, causing pieces of the wheel rim to fly off. SABotage won by KO at 1:43 and Twin Paradox was eliminated from the tournament. Twin Paradox wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Before the rumble, Twin Paradox replaced their original spinning blade for a smaller sized sawblade. When it got to the center of the BattleBox, Twin Paradox got rammed by Zion so hard that Zion managed to rip Twin Paradox's blade completely off, and then it got flipped over by SABotage, where it started to have trouble driving. Then, Twin Paradox suffered a 360 degree flip from T-Minus as it stopped moving for a decent amount of time. Bad Attitude then nudged Twin Paradox back as it started to move again, only for a short period of time. Finally, Twin Paradox drove to the spikestrip, and it sat there for the rest of the rumble. Twin Paradox ultimately lost out to T-Minus. Season 4.0 Due to previously competing in Season 3.0, Twin Paradox was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually fought Armadillo. Twin Paradox won on a close 25-20 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Alabama Slammer. After one hit on Alabama Slammer, Alabama Slammer stopped moving and was counted out. Twin Paradox won by KO and advanced to the quarterfinals again, where it faced Zion. Zion won on a 31-14 judge's decision and Twin Paradox was eliminated from the tournament again. For unknown reasons, Twin Paradox didn't participate the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 Due to previously competing in Season 4.0, Twin Paradox was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually fought S.O.B. in its only Season 5.0 match. The fight began with Twin Paradox being immediately scooped up by S.O.B. before Twin Paradox escaped when S.O.B. drove itself into the screws. Both robots then drove around each other for a while before Twin Paradox hit the tray of S.O.B. with its disc, sending it into S.O.B.'s tray. Twin Paradox was rammed into the spikestrip by S.O.B., ending up trapped before S.O.B.s circular saw spun up to speed and produced a shower of sparks. S.O.B. then cut into Twin Paradox again, producing even more sparks. Eventually, Twin Paradox escaped after S.O.B. stopped its weapon and backed up. However, Twin Paradox drove straight into S.O.B., letting S.O.B. get a few more slices in with its saw. Afterwards, Twin Paradox was pushed into the pulverizer by S.O.B. before S.O.B. resumed its offense. Twin Paradox escaped but had a loose component inside the robot end up inside the drive motor, leaving Twin Paradox to drive in circles, as it drove over the killsaws and reversed directly into S.O.B.'s dustpan, where it was carried around for a while with S.O.B. taking a shot from the killsaws in the process. A few more attacks and S.O.B.'s arm motor began smoking and was unable to drive on one side. Both robots, now crippled, spent the remainder of the match attempting to hit each other but not getting any shots in. The match ended and it went to the judges, who scored a 26-19 win for S.O.B., eliminating Twin Paradox. Wins/Losses * Wins: 7 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "He's a fighter not a lover and damn proud of it. Here is TWIN PARADOX!" "He's good and he's bad. He's happy and sad. He's the king of the BattleBox. He's TWIN PARADOX!" Category:Middleweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Middleweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots from North Carolina